I'll Always Be There
by xenaandgabby36
Summary: It takes an accident and almost losing Blair to make Jo realize that she can't live without her sweet princess in her life


Jo Polniachec and Blair Warner. Never before have you seen two people that were so different but still managed to become the best of friends. They started out as bitter enemies but somewhere down the road they learned to appreciate the things that mattered the most in each other. No matter what, they were there for one another through thick and thin. There were so many times that Jo thought she could do without Blair and vice versa. As the years went by they got closer than anyone ever thought they would. They never realized just how much they needed one another until the day of the accident. The day started out like any other at Over Their Heads. Mrs. Garrett was in the cash office counting cash, Tootie and Natalie were restocking the shelves in the store, Jo was busy trying to study for an exam, and Blair was staring at herself in the mirror as usual. Mrs. Garrett walks into the shop just in time to catch Tootie and Natalie arguing again. "I was not making googly eyes at the guy next door Nat. I just had something in my eye that's all." she lied even though she knew Nat could see right through it. They have been best friends for so long you would swear they were twins. "Yeah sure Tootie and I'm not Peekskill's best reporter either am I?" Nat rolled her eyes. She knew better than to believe her best friend, but she also enjoyed teasing Tootie this way. "Natalie...Tootie stop that arguing this instant, can't you see that Jo is trying to study. I am so sorry about the two of them Jo... Jo! hello earth to Jo." Jo's head turns away from the object of her desire to see the knowing look from her mentor and friend. Mrs. G knew that Jo has been harboring certain feelings for Blair but until now she didn't realize how strong those feelings had become. Jo tried so hard to keep her feelings hidden but it was no use. The only one who had no clue was the one who held the keys to Jo's heart, Blair herself, or so she thought. "Nat if you don't stop teasing me I'm gonna!" "you're gonna what Tootie...?" "All right girls that's it! I am going to the store and you are going with me. If there is anymore fighting then someone's gonna be in trouble!?" Natalie and Tootie both shook their heads and followed Mrs G. out the door. Now that they were alone Jo took the opportunity to sneak another peek at the beauty that was Blair. Blair was wearing a navy blue sundress that showed just a little bit of cleavage and stopped just above her knees. Her soft blonde hair flowed freely over her soft shoulders and Jo couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to run her fingers through it. She had just a little makeup on and the perfume she was wearing made Jo's head spin. If Blair could read Jo's mind at that moment she would surely blush. Blair moved over by the front door and when she flipped her hair Jo let out a huge moan. Blair smiled to herself and thought 'hmmmm liked that did you Jo'. Jo didn't know it but Blair was in love with her as well. Blair was having an awful time trying to get Jo to notice her but notice her she did. Hearing Jo's reaction to her hair flip gave Blair an idea. "So Jo, what do you think." She swirls in her dress and asks, "Am I looking sexy or what?" Jo felt a surge of desire shoot from her stomach and straight into her heart. When Blair twirled she got an even better look at those beautiful long legs of hers. Jo's blood was pounding in her ears, she could hardly breath, and when she finally did speak she couldn't control the words that came out of her 1 mouth. "Uh well... you look... okay I guess, for an over-egotistical princess." Wait a minute what was that, she thought. She really meant to say that Blair looked beautiful but for some damn reason she couldn't. The look on Blair's face almost broke her heart in two. "hmmpf I should have known better than to ask a grungy little grease monkey for fashion advice." As hard as she tried Blair could not hide the hurt in her voice. All she ever wanted was for Jo to finally notice how beautiful she was and all she ever gets is insults. Just as Jo was about to apologize the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of Blair's date. Blair took one last look at Jo before walking out the door. The look in her eyes reached right through to Jo's heart, with that one look Jo finally learned the truth. "Oh my god...Blair loves me", Jo finally realized. She stood there for awhile before she realized that she had to go after Blair and tell her that she loves her too. She grabbed her jacket, her helmet and keys and hurried after her princess. Blair looked over at her date and wished it was Jo sitting beside her instead. Chad McKenzie was the perfect catch considering he came from a family almost as rich as Blair's. He was handsome, charismatic, smart, and a true gentleman, but even so he was not Jo. A few miles down the road Jo finally spotted the car driven by Blair's date. Blair saw Jo as well and her heart skipped a beat hoping that Jo had come for her. Jo noticed that Chad's wheel was wobbly and it started to scare her. Jo sped up in an attempt to catch up, but before she could the car lost its wheel, veered off the road, and into a tree. 'Oh my god... Blair!, Jo screamed. She pulled over next to the wreckage and jumped off her bike. It seemed like an eternity before she reached the car. After calling 911 she ran over to the passenger side and tried to open it but it would not budge. She took one look at Blair and she knew it wasn't good. She was unconscious and bleeding from her mouth and forehead. Jo silently prayed over and over "Please don't die on me princess..." She tried the driver side and it opened, Blair's date was also unconscious. Jo checked him for a pulse and felt nothing, it was too late to save him. Jo hoped that Blair would be ok. She climbed over Blair's date and felt her neck for a pulse, It was weak but at least she was still alive. "B-Blair... please wake up, I-i need you Blair. Princess talk to me... wake up damnit!" No matter how hard Jo tried Blair would not wake up. Jo was fighting really hard to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down her face. She knew she had to get Blair out of there before it was too late. While she was pulling Blair from the wreck the paramedics showed up. One of them tried to get Jo to backup so they could help Blair. He put his hands on Jo's shoulder and says. "Ma'am we are going to help your friend but I need you to backup please. She's in good hands and I promise we will take good care of her." Jo finally let go of Blair's hand and moved back out of the way. She kept her eyes on Blair the whole time. God... if anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself, she said in silence. When they put Blair on the stretcher, and headed for the ambulance Jo was by her side once again. She took Blair's hand, put it up to her lips and kissed Blair's knuckles. She tried once again to get Blair to respond. "Princess it's me Jo, wake up sweetheart and look at me please". Blair's eyes fluttered then opened and Jo could barely hear her voice. "J-Jo... are you there. Where am I? w-what's happening." Jo was so relieved that she didn't even 2 notice that the paramedic was watching and smiling to himself. He could tell from the look in Jo's eyes that she was in love. Jo squeezes Blair's hand gently and says, "It's gonna be alright princess, you were in a terrible accident and we're on the way to the hospital. I'm right here sweetheart and I ain't going nowhere I promise you. I-I love you Blair Warner." Blair passed out again before hearing the three words she always dreamed of hearing from her best friend. Jo looked at the paramedic who was monitoring Blair. "It's alright miss, you're girlfriend is just resting." "Uh she isn't my girlfriend, we are just really good friends but thank you for helping her." The young paramedic just looked at Jo and thought yeah sure just friends. He'd seen enough in his lifetime to know true love when he sees it. The driver of the ambulance announced that they have arrived at the hospital. Jo walked beside the stretcher all the way to the surgery room doors. As she stood there watching them take Blair in, she made a silent vow, "You're gonna be alright princess, I'll be waiting for you right here... forever." Jo whispered. She turned around to see Tootie, Natalie and Mrs. Garrett all running towards her. The tears she had been fighting to control now fell freely from her deep blue eyes. "Jo what happened... Is Blair going to be okay?" asked Mrs. Garrett. The look on Jo's face was scaring her and she had to know. If anything ever happened to one of her girls it would break her heart. "We came as soon as we heard Jo" said Tootie. Seeing the looks on all of their faces Jo knew she had to set the record straight. All Jo could say was.. "B-Blair's unconscious but the paramedics said she's going to be alright. Oh Mrs G. it was awful." Mrs G. held Jo tight as Tootie and Natalie looked on. They had never seen the brunette this upset, except for the time they all thought Jo would have to leave Eastland. "It's alright Jo, Blair's a tough girl. She's at the best hospital in peekskill and her friends are all here rooting for her. Her mom is on the way and should be here when Blair gets out of surgery." She tried to quell Jo's fears but it was no use. The more Mrs. G. tried, the harder Jo cried. Mrs G. looks at Natalie and Tootie and asks them to get them all something to drink. They take one last look at Jo and finally see that she is head over heels in love with their best friend. Mrs G. sits down with Jo and says. "Jo, I don't think I've ever seen you so upset, is there something you aren't telling us about Blair's condition?" "N-no Mrs. Garrett, It's not that bad but I am just so scared. I didn't get to tell her what I really wanted to say. I... I didn't get to tell her that I love her." There... She finally said it out loud and it felt so good. She couldn't look Mrs G in the eyes for fear of what she would see in them. Mrs G. takes her by the hand and says,  
>3 "It's alright Jo, I already know how you feel about Blair." Jo looked totally shocked. "You... you know?" Mrs G. just nods her head yes. "What am I supposed to do if she... I don't know what I'll do if she dies... I can't lose her, not now." The doctor walks in and Jo wipes at her eyes frantically. She hates it when people see her cry, especially someone she doesn't know. "Are you all here for Blair Warner?" Asked the doctor. "Yes Dr. How is she?" Mrs. G. asks. "Well, aside from a nasty bump on the head and a few broken ribs she's going to be alright. We need to keep her here for a couple of days so we can monitor her vitals. Are you all family?" He asked. Mrs Garrett was about to answer in the negative when Blair's mother walked in. "Yes, they are family and I am Blair's mother. How is my daughter?" Jo was a little surprised to hear Monica say that they were family, but she was beyond happy at the same time. While the doctor briefed Blair's mother on her condition, Jo and Mrs G. informed Natalie and Tootie that Blair would be ok. Jo couldn't wait to see Blair's sweet face. Once Blair was in recovery, they got to go in two at a time to see her. Mrs G. and Blair's mother went in first then Natalie and Tootie, and finally it was Jo's turn to go in alone. It was torture for Jo waiting to see Blair but she was willing to go last just to have Blair to herself. When she first walked in and saw all of the tubes and wires surrounding Blair it scared her, but then she realized that Blair was awake. Blair was lying in the bed with her head propped up and when she saw Jo she frowned. She remembered what Jo said to her before she left the Bakery. Even though she was happy to see Jo, she was still upset at the same time. As soon as Jo saw the look in Blair's eyes she froze. She decided that whatever Blair had to say it was worth it just knowing she would be alright. Jo pulled up a chair next to Blair's bed and says, "Hey princess, how ya feeling"? You really had me scared there for a few Blair. I Thought we lost you, I am so sorry for what I said before you left. I didn't mean it like that, I..." She looked Blair in the eyes and saw that she was crying. She takes her by the hand and says, "Please don't cry sweetheart I'm right here and it's gonna be ok." Blair is at a loss for words. All day she had been trying to decide what to say to Jo. Now that Jo was here she felt so confused. "I don't know what to say Jo, you hurt me with your words and I don't think I'm ready to forgive you for that yet." There were tears forming in Jo's eyes and Blair felt her resolve slipping. "Don't look at me like that Jo... Please just go." Jo refused to budge. "Blair listen to me please. I am a jerk, when you asked me how you look I just froze. Lately whenever you're around I get dizzy and I can't see anyone else but you. I can't think and my words get all jumbled, I d-don't mean to hurt you Blair." Blair is confused by what she is hearing. The look in Jo's eyes tell her she is being sincere but her heart is still in pain. Her head tells her to be angry with Jo 4 but looking into Jo's eyes she can see how the brunette really feels about her. Taking a chance she asks, "Jo what did you mean to say earlier today? When I asked you if I looked sexy. I need to hear it Jo, I need to know the truth." Jo takes a deep breath, looks into Blair's eyes and despite her fears she decides to finally tell Blair the truth. I... I meant to tell ya that you looked absolutely gorgeous Blair. You took my breath away and I couldn't think. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. I didn't mean ta hurt ya Blair. I love you so much and I swear I will never hurt you that way again. Please forgive me sweetheart." She lowered her head and peeked at Blair through her eyelashes. Blair couldn't believe how adorable Jo looked right then. She smiled and squeezes her hand gently. With tears in her eyes she says, "I love you too Jo. I have loved you for so long and I can't even remember a day when I didn't love you. Jo, I need you to hold me right now please?" she asks shyly. It melted Jo's heart to see such a sweet look on Blair's face. "Anything for my sweet princess." Jo smiles and leans in to hold Blair in her arms. She gently puts her arms around Blair's waist and lays her head on Blair's shoulder. She buries her face in Blair's soft hair and says, "Mmmmm... you smell so good Blair and you feel good in my arms. You just don't know how long I've waited to hold you like this. You are so beautiful... my sweet princess." Blair blushes. Jo looks up into the most beautiful brown eyes she has ever seen. She was about to lean in to kiss Blair but Blair beats her to it. The moment their lips touched it was as if the world disappeared except for the two of them. Jo's head was swimming, and her heart was pounding madly. The kiss was a soft and shy kiss at first until Jo had the courage to deepen it. She pressed her lips to Blair's and licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. Their tongues entwined and Blair thought she was in heaven. Finally after a few minutes Jo pulled away, and leaned her forehead onto Blair's. Looking in Blair's eyes she says, "Wow... that was even more than I ever imagined, and believe me I imagined a lot. Your lips are so soft, god I love you." Blair blushes even redder and says, "The feeling is definitely mutual. I love you too Jo. I'd love to continue this when I am feeling better but I'm feeling a little tired. Will you stay with me... please." Jo wanted nothing else in the world then to stay with Blair and to hold her all night long. However, visiting hours would be ending soon and she knew she would have to leave. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep princess but I'll have to leave in another 30 minutes. I'll be here first thing in the morning though alright... I promise." She kisses Blair and runs her fingers through her silky hair. "Sleep now sweetheart, mine will be the first face you see when you wake up tomorrow." Blair smiles. "Promise" She says with a tired voice.<br>5 "Always and forever Blair. You ain't never getting rid of me. Sweet dreams and I love you." Blair falls fast asleep and soon her dreams are filled with images of Jo. The next morning Jo awoke with a jerk. She had spent most of the night dreaming about the accident except in her dreams Blair didn't survive. She felt a huge emptiness in her heart whenever she thought of being without the sweet blonde. Even though she knew Blair was going to be alright she was still scared of the thought of ever losing her for real. She stood up and began to pace the room. Seeing those images of Blair's dead body made her tremble with fear. She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she made a decision that would cause huge heartbreak for the woman that she loved. Jo and Mrs. Garrett arrived at the hospital as soon as visiting hours began. Jo seemed a little different to Blair, but she figured perhaps it was because they weren't alone. Her mother arrived not long after breakfast and Blair wasn't sure if she wanted her to know about Jo just yet. Blair was so relieved when Mrs. G. asked her mother if she would mind taking her home. Happy at finally being alone with Jo Blair says, "Well, alone at last huh? Whatever shall we do." She looked at Jo with desire in her eyes. Jo sat down away from Blair avoiding her eyes and fiddling with her shoes. "Jo... what's wrong? Last night you couldn't keep your lips off mine and now you can't stand to be near me. Did I do something wrong Jo?" She starts to cry and it takes all of the strength Jo had not to go to her. The minute Blair's lips touched hers Jo felt like she was finally home. Even though it was breaking her heart, she gathered as much strength as she could and says, "Listen Blair you didn't do nothin' wrong. I just... I can't do this Blair I thought I could but... I'm sorry." She looked away so that Blair can't see the tears forming in her blue eyes. It was killing her inside knowing she was hurting this sweet and beautiful woman. "What do you mean you can't do this!... Jo I love you... and I thought you loved me too. What happened between last night and today?" Blair was sobbing softly and Jo knew she couldn't take much more. She loved Blair so much but the fear of losing her was too strong. Normally Jo didn't let fear get the better of her but this time fear was winning. "I... don't love you Blair. Not the way you deserve to be loved. You deserve a lot better than me. Please understand that we can't do this." Jo refused to look at her and Blair was getting angrier by the minute. She glares at Jo and says, "I dare you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me!" Jo looks up into those soft brown eyes and almost crumbles. She takes a deep breath and says, "I don't love you Blair... I-I'm sorry." The tears she had been holding back start to fall but Blair doesn't notice. The anger she felt blinded her to the pain that Jo was feeling. "Get out! Now!" Blair screamed. Jo turns and walks out the door. Blair burries her face in her pillow and cries. Jo falls to the floor weeping uncontrollably. She stands up after awhile and as she turns the corner she runs right into 6 Blair's mother and Mrs Garrett. Blair's Mother could tell something was wrong with Jo and decided to leave her and Mrs Garrett alone. Mrs G. sees the tears running down Jo's face and says, "Jo, what's wrong honey. Did something happen to Blair." Seeing the fear on Mrs G's face Jo knew she had to tell the truth. "No... Blair's not... I told her that I didn't love her Mrs. G. I... I hurt her again but I'm so scared of losing her." Jo told Mrs. G. all about the dreams she had the previous night. "I'm just a no good for her Mrs G... I-I gotta go." She ran out of the hospital as fast as she could. Mrs Garrett just stood there staring after Jo's retreating form. When Mrs Garrett walked back into Blair's room she sees Blair's mother holding her while she cried. Blair was mumbling something about Jo and her mother was simply holding her and listening. Mrs. Garrett slowly makes her way over to the bed and says, "Monica, I need to talk to Blair for a minute if you don't mind. It'll just take a few minutes and then you can have her for the rest of visiting hours ok." Blair's mom smiles. She knows that if anyone can ease her daughter's heartache it would be Mrs Garrett. At first glance Jo wasn't exactly what Monica pictured as the perfect suitor for her daughter. However, over time she has seen how much Jo really does love Blair and she knew Jo would make her daughter happy. "Sure Edna, take all the time you need." Then she looks at Blair and says, "It'll be alright sweetheart, just listen to your heart and the rest will fix itself." She hugged both women and went into the hallway. Mrs G. sits in front of Blair and looks her in the eyes. Blair's eyes are red and puffy from crying but they are still very beautiful. No wonder Jo is so afraid to love this sweet girl. "Blair... I ran into Jo out in the hallway. She was really upset and I'm sure you know why. Would you like to tell me about it?" Blair began to cry softly but manages to tell Mrs Garrett what happened. "She said she doesn't love me Mrs Garrett, she looked me right in the eyes and said that she can't. I don't understand what I did wrong." The pain in this young woman's eyes nearly breaks Mrs. Garrett's heart. She knew she had to fix this and fast. Both of the girl's happiness depended on it. "Blair honey I think I know why Jo is so afraid. She had a dream the other night about the accident. In her dream you died Blair. She didn't tell you because I think she is just confused. She's afraid to love you because she's afraid to lose you." Blair looks at Mrs Garrett as if she was speaking a different language. How could Jo be afraid of losing her if she didn't take the chance to love her. It made no sense and Blair was determined to show Jo that falling in love is worth the risk of losing someone in the end. To never know what love feels like is worse than the fear of losing them when they die. All she had to do now is convince Jo to risk her heart. God please help me. "Thats ridiculous , how could somebody as tough as Jo be so afraid to love me." Mrs. G. simply smiles and says,  
>7 "Blair... love makes us do all kinds of crazy things. Sometimes our heads override our hearts and it's hard to balance that. Don't give up on her Blair and I am sure Jo will come around." After talking to Mrs. Garrett, Blair understood what was wrong with Jo. She even gave Blair a few pointers on how to handle things the next time she sees Jo. The next day Blair was released from the hospital. Jo never came back to visit after telling Blair she didn't love her. Blair was devastated then she thought about the conversation she had with Mrs. G. Now she was more than determined to convince Jo that they belonged together for life. When they arrived home Tootie and Natalie welcomed Blair home with open arms. She asked them where Jo was and they told her that she was up in their room. She asked Mrs. Garrett to wish her luck and ascended the stairs to her destiny. Mrs. Garrett, Natalie and Tootie all smiled knowingly after Blair walked away. She didn't bother knocking because it was her room too after all. She opened the door and sees Jo sitting on her bed with a book in her hands. "Hey Nat, would ya mind handing me my bookmark so I don't lose my place." She sounded a little sad and as Blair watched her she could see that Jo had been crying. Blair picks up the bookmark from Jo's desk and hands it to Jo. "Thanks, I really..." Jo stops talking when she sees that it's Blair standing before her. "B-Blair... I'm glad to see you're home and feeling better now. I..." Jo is at a loss for the right words for this moment. She had been thinking all day about what she did to Blair and wanted so badly to make things right. Blair smiles at Jo's reaction. Jo is looking at her as if she hasn't seen her in months. She decides to play along a little to make Jo more comfortable. "Hi Jo, my it's good to be home. I missed my bed, I missed Mrs Garrett, Natalie and Tootie, I even missed you can you believe it?" Blair plops down on her bed and pretends not to care if Jo notices her or not. Why is she being so casual, thought Jo. She looks over at Blair and what she sees takes her breath away. Jo gulps and tries to reign in her desires but she is failing miserably. Blair is laying on top of her blanket and she's wearing the sweater that brings out the color in her eyes. Jo can't resist those eyes, not even at times when she is really angry at Blair. The look on Jo's face is priceless and it makes Blair giggle. "What's so funny princess. I know you're not laughing at me Blair." Jo was trying to sound intimidating but she wasn't very good at it with Blair, not anymore anyways. "Oh nothing in particular Jo. I just saw the look on your face a moment ago and I thought it was kinda cute." Jo blushes and says, "I ain't cute Blondie... but you you're..." She almost said it, but she was still hiding behind her fears. Blair would not let Jo get away with it this time. "What Jo, say what you wanna say, quit letting your fear rule your heart Jo. Talk to me... please." Jo looked as if she was about to bolt. Blair stood up and walked towards her. When she was so close to Jo that she could hear her heart beating she says, "Jo... I know you love me, Please don't push me away. I need you Jo... I love you." She grabbed Jo's hand and put it against her chest, over her heart.<br>8 "Look me directly in the eyes Jo, and tell me again that you don't love me." Blair is looking so beautiful with tears forming in her soft brown eyes. Jo can't lie to her this time. "I... I can't say it this time. Blair I love you so much. I am so sorry I keep hurting you. I am just so afraid of losing you. I figured if I told you that I didn't love you I could spare us both the pain of losing the other. But I can't do it anymore. My heart was breaking knowing that you hated me. I understand if you never want to speak to me again." Blair closes the distance between her and Jo and takes her in her arms. "I could never hate you Jo. I love you. You need to listen to me alright, I can't promise that I'll live forever Jo but I can promise that I will love you for the rest of my life. The question now is can you find the courage to love me in return?" Jo tightens their embrace and looks Blair in the eyes. "Blair Warner, my sweet beautiful princess, I do love you. I also promise to love you for the rest of my life. Speaking of which..." Jo let's go of Blair and walks over to her dresser. Blair is dumbfounded and scared that perhaps Jo has changed her mind. Jo opens the top drawer and pulls out a red velvet box. She carries it over to Blair and kneels in front of her. She opens the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Blair has ever seen. She takes Blair by the hand and through her tears she asks, "Blair Warner will you marry me?" Blair is crying and has to take a few deep breaths before she Is able to answer. "Y-Yes Jo, I will marry you" Jo let's out a really loud whoop and kisses Blair with so much passion it causes Blair to feel weak in the knees. Downstairs Mrs Garrett, Tootie, Natalie and Blair's mother are all smiling and wishing their girls a very Happy ever after. 9 


End file.
